Forget About Love
by Amanitas
Summary: FLUFF AHOY! After another row with her boyfreind Rogue is comforted by Kurt but does Kurt have a hidden agenda and who is he trying to help him self or his sister?


A/N yes I know it's yet another song fic, what can I say?when they stop writing songs that inspire me I'll stop writing song fics it's as simple as that.

The song is

Forget About Love (from The Return of Jafar)

by Disney

Disclaimer: You recognise it it ain't mine, Get it? Got it? Good.

* * *

Kurt watched Rogue storm out of the room angrily after yelling at Gambit. Grinning at his comrade's downtrodden look he sat down next to him,

"Vhat did you do this time?" he asked, Gambit shrugged

"do's it matter?" Kurt regarded his Cajun team mate solemnly, as he saw it Kurt had two options, he could sit back and do nothing and suffer through the Southern couple sulking or he could help Gambit gain Rogue's forgiveness, have a quite life and have the Cajun indebted to him. Sighing heavily he patted Gambit on the shoulder,

"I'll talk to her for you" he offered, Gambit perked up looking hopeful, "but you owe me" Gambit nodded

"o' course, any t'ing y' want Kurt"

The fuzzy blue elf grinned and ported out side where Rogue was crossing the grass towards the gazebo, Kurt shook his head, his sister was far too predictable,

"Rogue vait up!"

"not now Kurt" she snapped

"hay vhat's vrong? Another fight vith Gambit?"

"ya could say that"

"Forget about him Rogue, he's not good enough for you" he said putting his arm around her shoulder, Rogue leaned into him as Kurt began to sing,

"Forget about that guy

Forget about the way you fell into his eyes

Forget about his charms

Forget about the vay he held you in his arms"

He hugged her tightly reminding Rogue of other arms that were just as warm,

"Valking on air's obnoxious

The thrill

The chill

Vill make you nauseous"

Kurt told her looking ill and clutching his stomach with his free hand,

"And you'll never get enough

Just forget about love!"

He lead them back towards the angel fountain in the court yard sitting Rogue down on the side,

"Forget about romance

Forget about the vay your heart begins to dance"

he ported onto the top of the angel looking down on his sister,

"Then you feel the blush

Vhen he's spouting out some sentimental mush

Love really is revolting!

It's even vorse than when you're moulting"

Rogue giggled as he pulled some loose fur out sprinkling it every where,

"Enough of this fluff!

Just forget about love!"

Rogue smiled softly, thankful that Kurt had reminded her of the wonderful things that Remy made her feel,

"Ah had almost forgotten the way it felt

When he held out his hand for mine

My heart all a-flutter"

"Oh, how I shudder" Kurt cringed eloquently

"The first time we kissed" she sang glowing from the memory

"It won't be missed!" he insisted porting to sit next to her

"Forget about 'is touch"

"Ah can't forget about his touch" said Rogue getting up on to the fountain

"In the scheme of things, It doesn't matter much" said Kurt following her

"It matters so mu-uch" sang Rogue turning elegantly as they followed each other around the rim,

"You're better on your own

A meal becomes a banquet

Vhen you eat alone"

Rogue rolled her eyes at his obsession with food and hummed in agreement,

"Love's filled with compromises" they sang together

"And don't you hate those big surprises?" asked Kurt

"A cozy rendezvous" sighed Rogue

"Oh, please!"

"Candlelight for two"

"Oh, geez!"

"Look ya're callin' my bluff!" she confessed "Ah can't forget about love!"

"Just forget about love!"

Kurt stopped singing when Rogue saw Gambit, he came to stand at the rim of the fountain looking up at Rogue apologetically,

"Ah can't forget about my heart" she sand softly

"I can't forget about my heart" Remy answered

"And how it felt

To fall for ya right from the start"

"I'm still fallin'" he told her lifting Rogue down

"Whatever we may do"

"Whatever we may do" he echoed

"Ya are here for me,

And Ah'll be there for ya " she promised

"I'll be there" Remy added twirling her round and back in to his arms as they sang together

"To wish, to want, to wander

To find the sun

Through rain and thunder"

"A cozy rendezvous" Remy suggested

"Yes, please!"

"Candlelight for two"

"Oh, geez!" Kurt gagged good humorously "Enough is enough!"

"We can't forget about love!" the Southern couple laughed grinning at him, Kurt smiled giving Remy a sly wink, Remy mouthed a thank you as Rogue lead him away her arm around his waist as his went about her shoulders. Kurt watched them go smiling, I'm just too good he thought porting away.

* * *

A/N I did warn you, you can't say I didn't warn you. I'm drowning in enough fluff to make a whole bushel full of plush toys, it's not my fault if this is the out come.

Any way enjoy it and REVIEW!


End file.
